


Nient'altro che noi

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, POV Third Person, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic scritte per i drabble week-end indetti su FaceBook.<br/>Il rating può variare, verrà segnalato all’inizio della storia.<br/>01 - Promessa<br/>02 - È presto<br/>03 - Trucco<br/>04 - Confessione</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promessa

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: RPF - Attori - Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 357  
> Personaggi: Christopher Pine, Zachary Quinto  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: Pine/Quinto  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: Zachary Quinto e Christopher Pine non mi appartengono. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro per il puro gusto di scrivere.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 6 al 9 marzo 2015.  
> Prompt: Chris Pine e Zachary Quinto, ubriachi sul set, si nascondono in una delle roulotte.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Clizia Salvati.

Erano in pausa e anche se non avrebbero dovuto, quella vodka alla pera era davvero buona. 

Senza preavviso Zachary gli prese la mano e lo condusse verso le roulotte portandosi un dito alle labbra.

“Ci verranno a cercare” bisbigliò seguendolo all’interno prendendo un’altra sorsata di vodka.

“E noi non ci faremo trovare” rispose con uno strano luccichio negli occhi scuri.

 

Chris si sentiva la testa davvero leggera rivolse uno sguardo al suo amico e collega Zack che aveva appena finito di prendere un’altra sorsata di vodka.

“Buona” disse leccandosi le labbra in maniera a dir poco oscena, Chris sentì i pantaloni diventare improvvisamente stretti: era accaldato, sudato, eccitato solo guardando l’altro uomo leccarsi le labbra.

Lo osservò portarsi la bottiglia alla bocca e bere ancora per poi porgergliela in un chiaro invito, ma, invece di accettarlo, Pine gli si avvicinò e leccò via la gocciolina che stava scivolando lungo il suo mento. 

Oltre al gusto forte dell’alcolico sentì distintamente il sapore salato della pelle di Zachary e questo lo mandò ancora più su di giri, tanto da posargli una mano sulla nuca e lo tirarlo verso di sé

“Baciami” ordinò e vide una luce segreta negli occhi del collega. 

“È l’alcool che parla…” sussurrò prima che la bocca Chris coprisse la sua in un bacio scomposto ed umido.

Nonostante il corpo premuto addosso e la bocca dolce di Cristopher sulla sua, Zachary si fece indietro, prendendo il viso di Pine tra le mani fino a quando questi non socchiuse gli occhi, grandi, liquidi, di un azzurro impossibile e bellissimo.

“Desidero farlo da tanto tempo” confessò con una sincerità disarmante tentando di baciarlo ancora.

“No…” sussurrò Zach a fatica “No, non in queste condizioni. Sono ubriaco e lo sei anche tu.”

Christopher si tirò indietro il volto imbronciato e triste, l’altro non poteva vederlo così e si protese stringendolo tra le braccia.

“Smaltiamo la sbronza e se vorrai ancora, io sarò qui…” sussurrò su i suoi capelli.

Le voci dei colleghi che li chiamavano giunsero loro, rimasero immobili ed in silenzio fino a quando non li sentirono allontanarsi.

Il silenzio li avvolgeva ed una promessa aleggiava tra loro.

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=acd34w)  



	2. E' presto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: RPF - Attori - Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: romantico   
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 215  
> Raccolta: Nient’altro che noi  
> Personaggi: Christopher Pine, Zachary Quinto  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: Pine/Quinto  
> Rating: PG-13, giallo, K+  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: Zachary Quinto e Christopher Pine non mi appartengono. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro per il puro gusto di scrivere.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 15 a 17 maggio 2015.  
> Prompt: Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto... qualsiasi cosa, ma sono curiosa di leggere di loro due. Se vuoi ti lascio giusto un prompticino piccolo tipo “Fare tardi la mattina”   
> Gentilmente proposto da Donnie TZ.

Il giovane biondo fu il primo a destarsi nella pallida luce dell’alba, pigramente allungò le membra e cambiò posizione accostandosi al corpo nudo che giaceva accanto a lui, era presto poteva godersi ancora qualche momento.  
Il moro si svegliò e, infastidito dalla luce, si alzò per tirare le tende e ricadere nella penombra non prima di avere dato un lungo sguardo al corpo dell’amante mollemente adagiato tra le lenzuola sfatte pregne del loro odore. Era presto per alzarsi e poi era domenica.  
L’alternarsi del sonno e della veglia era una delle cose che preferivano soprattutto quando avevano trascorso la notte a fare l’amore ed il giorno dopo non c’erano impegni che li trascinasse fuori dal letto prima di mezzogiorno.  
Fu la lenta carezza tra i suoi capelli che destò nuovamente Chris e schiuse gli occhi sorridendo a Zach che, con gli occhi ancora chiusi, lo coccolava.  
Amava quei risvegli ed avrebbe potuto riaddormentarsi solo per essere svegliato così.  
La luce che filtrava dalle tende era diventata più intensa, segno che oramai era mattina inoltrata.  
Zach si volse verso di lui e gli baciò la bocca “È presto” mormorò sulle sue labbra e Chris gli si sdraiò sopra ora completamente sveglio e prima di baciarlo con passione mormorò: “Non è mai troppo presto per fare l’amore.”


	3. Trucco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: RPF - Attori - Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: romantico   
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 192  
> Raccolta: Nient’altro che noi  
> Personaggi: Christopher Pine, Zachary Quinto  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: Pine/Quinto  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: Zachary Quinto e Christopher Pine non mi appartengono. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro per il puro gusto di scrivere.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 31 luglio al 2 agosto 2015.  
> Prompt: RPF - Chris/Zachary - “Lo sai, sei sexy anche con la frangia e le sopracciglia alla Spock.”  
> Gentilmente proposto da Ilaria Coppolecchia.

Le riprese del nuovo film di Star Trek erano iniziate da poco e tutto il cast era presente per la nuova avventura.  
Chris raggiunse il set euforico e baldanzoso come tutte le mattine e dopo essersi cambiato ed avendo indossato i panni del capitano Kirk andò al reparto trucco.  
Sorride nel vedere che Zachary era lì già da un po’ e i truccatori stavano finendo gli ultimi ritocchi sulle sue orecchie da vulcaniano. Attese pazientemente che finissero godendosi il suo ragazzo sotto le abili mani truccatori.  
“Togliti quel sorrisetto dalla faccia Chris, sono sempre il primo ad arrivare e l’ultimo ad andarmene dalla sala trucco” protestò scoccandogli un’occhiataccia.  
“Oh andiamo non sia fastidioso signor Spock!” lo canzonò l’altro. I due ragazzi conclusero il lavoro e pochi istanti dopo vennero chiamati fuori dal camerino.  
Un lampo malizioso attraverso gli occhi di Christopher e Zach sollevò un sopracciglio quando il collega e compagno fece scattare la serratura della porta.  
“Lo sai? Sei sexy anche con la frangia e le sopracciglia alla Spock” sentenziò avanzando sinuoso come un gatto posandogli la mano sul petto.  
“Non vorrai… farlo qui?” ansimò sulle labbra dell’altro.  
“Tu cosa dici?”


	4. Confessione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: RPF - Attori - Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: romantico   
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 280  
> Raccolta: Nient’altro che noi  
> Personaggi: Christopher Pine, Zachary Quinto  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: Pine/Quinto  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: Zachary Quinto e Christopher Pine non mi appartengono. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro per il puro gusto di scrivere.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 31 luglio a 2 agosto 2015.  
> Prompt: RPF - Chris/Zachary - Zachary non ce la fa più, ha mantenuto quel segreto troppo a lungo e la prima persona a cui vuole dirlo è anche l'unica che conti davvero qualcosa. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato quella reazione da Chris alla notizia della sua omosessualità! (Rating a piacere, sviluppi a piacere!)  
> Gentilmente proposto da Donnie TZ .

Chris era preoccupato erano giorni che Zach si comportava in modo strano soprattutto con lui. Dal canto suo non riusciva a trovare un momento per poter parlare con l’amico, perché tra una cosa e l’altra erano sempre in compagnia di qualcun altro.  
Zachary sbirciò di sottecchi Chris seduto poco distante da lui, deve parlare con qualcuno o sa che prima o poi imploderà in sé stesso. Di Christopher si fidava ciecamente e da anni oramai lo considerava il suo migliore amico, il problema è che lui era andato oltre l’amicizia e si era scoperto di provare un sentimento più profondo ed intimo. La sola idea che Chris lo allontanasse e lo disprezzasse lo terrorizzava eppure era qualche giorno che l’amico gli domandava se andasse tutto bene e lui inventava scuse su scuse. No. Christopher non se lo meritava.  
Quando il suo biondo amico si alzò diretto in bagno, attese qualche secondo e quindi lo raggiunse.  
Chris lo guardò nel riflesso dello specchio e sorrise mentre si lavava le mani.  
Zach camminava avanti ed indietro nervosamente torcendosi le mani e all’improvviso chiuse il chiavistello dell’anti bagno.  
“Zach? Tutto bene?” domandò.  
“Ti devo parlare, so che non è il luogo migliore, ma devo dirti una cosa o impazzirò.”  
L’altro gli si accostò e gli posò la mano sulla spalla “Ehi, tranquillo a me puoi dire tutto” tentò di calmarlo.  
“Ecco io… io… sono gay” confessò d’un fiato.  
Chris sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte quindi il suo volto si illuminò di un sorriso sincero.  
“Di qualcosa ti prego” lo supplicò, ma invece di parlare Chris gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò sulle labbra.  
“Ti basta come risposta?”


End file.
